ABSTRACT The past decade, an explosion of research and technological achievements in molecular oncology and genomics have offered an unprecedented opportunity to transform patient care. This shift in the traditional cancer research paradigm, demands for more sophisticated skills to be acquired by cancer scientists. We are requesting support via a new T32 training grant for the research training of four postdoctoral fellows in Molecular and Translational Oncology Research (MTOR) at Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM). WCM will provide funding for an additional fifth training slot. The objective of this program is to recruit the best possible candidates with a solid foundation in basic science and train them in molecular and translational oncology so that they can apply their knowledge to address important clinically unmet needs in the prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer patients. MTOR trainees will receive program support for two years during which they will follow a structured and rigorous postdoctoral training path. The MTOR program is a joint effort of 17 outstanding WCM preceptors and co-mentors, and a dense network of clinical collaborators, who are international leaders in their respective fields. Trainees will further profit from the leveraging of institutional resources such as the Sandra and Edward Meyer Cancer Center and Weill Cornell's Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC). MTOR's highly personalized training plan will include 1) individual development plans and customized workplans; 2) rigorous translationally focused research training; 3) hands-on experience in cutting-edge methodologies; and 4) a comprehensive curriculum of innovative core and ancillary skill acquisition workshops, including writing, leadership, communication, and entrepreneurial perspectives. We anticipate a pool of at least 300 candidates. We have assembled an outstanding roster of external and internal advisory committee members with the mandate to evaluate the program and provide specific recommendations to improve its efficiency. MTOR has a strong diversity focus and through its rigorous, structured and highly personalized curriculum, seeks to train the future leaders in translational cancer research in the USA.